Of Prince and Peasant
by Sexxxi Lexxxi
Summary: An attempt to capture the Avatar once again goes wrong, so Zuko takes Katara instead. Iroh develops a plan to unite the elements once and for all involving a certain Zuko and Katara, but how will Aang react? Will he let selfish intentions ruin all hope?
1. Watching and wanting me

Of Prince and Peasant...

Whoever thought...

AN: Hola all! Well, here I am in another 'epic' adventure. This time with Avatar. Yay! Well, I'm not exactly good with Chinese and Japanese names, but I'll try and remember the characters names. Please no flames, constructive critisism is allowed but not desired! Anyways, on with the...er... fanfiction. Oh, by the way, this will sometimes be a songfic and some of the other crazy words we use. LOL :)

Chapter one...

Watching and Wanting Me...

Katara sat by the fire, warming her cold hands. She looked around for a sign that someone else was awake besides her. Toph turned in her rock tent and pulled her sleeping bag closer to her small body. Aang cuddled next to Appa and occasionally wiping his nose free of Appa's shedding fur. Sokka was snoring loudly as usual. Oh, how she hated being the last one awake. But for some reason, she just couldn't fall asleep. She blamed her wide range of emotions. She felt watched, but so alone at the same time. Sometimes she wished that she could just forget everything and go back to the North Pole.

_'No use sitting here. Might as well go do something worthwhile.' _

Katara got up as quietly as she could manage and walked over to her sleeping destination. She picked up her bag and pulled out her water uniform (swim suit). She untied her robe behind a tree and slipped on the flimsy outfit. She carelessly dropped her robe and sash behind a tree and undid the long braid in her hair.

_'I'll find everything later'. _

She walked to the large pool of water closest to her dispence. She stepped into the semi-cold water and sighed.

"Feels back to finally be back in my natural element." She began to play around with small streams of water. She waded deeper into the water until it finally reached her mid waist. She playfully began nudging the water in different directions until she grew bored.

After a while she sat down on a rock and relaxed for the first time in what seemed like days. It felt nice. She took a deep breath and looked up at the stars.

_'They are so beautiful, all shining together like small white fires in the distance.' _

After a while, Katara got up and began to walk back to the camp. She hoped that Toph had sensed her feel vibrations and woken up. It was in vain. She knew that even if Toph had woken up, she would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. Katara had began to feel tired very suddenly. Very tired. She reached for the tree's to help her keep from stumbling. She felt so tired. Finally she gave up and curled up on a long, flat rock. Her wet skin made her cold. As she drifted to sleep, she saw a figure walking toward her. She could not see its face. She was too drowsy to care. Whatever it was, she would deal with it in the morning. It could wait, couldn't it?

Serveral minutes before...

Prince Zuko made his way toward the Avatar's camp. He followed the smoke rising from the top of the tree's to navigate his way. Plus he could hear Sokka snoring from a mile away. He held a small ball of fire to see where he was going. He knew that Toph was a very light sleeper due to the vibrations and one small step could ruin his attempt for honor. He looked to the ground for anything that might give him away. Meanwhile he was not looking forward and happened to run into a rock. A rather large rock.

"Shiit!" He swivled around a bit and then regained his balance. "Whoo! That was close." He sighed. Then a small noise caught his attention. A girl looked warily at him from the top of the rock. It was Katara. Zoku's eyes widened, thinking that she had seen him, but she just fell back asleep without another sound. He could see the Avatar's camp just through the tree's. He was about to make his way forward when he heard a voice coming from one of the tents.

"Snoozles? Is that you?" The small earthbender arose from her tent and looked around. He knew she could not see him, but could feel something. "Ok, whoever's there better come out and face me!" She yelled making the avatar shuffle around and Sokka open one eye to yell at her.

"What are you talking about? Go back to bed! Can't you see it's not even dawn?!" He heard the sleepy Sokka say toward her.

"First, I can't see ANYTHING!" She waved her hand in front of her face. "Second, Get up snoozles! Someone's here." She said as she gathered her fighting stance.

"It's probably just Katara. Right sis?... Sis?" Sokka lazily got up to do a half assed look-around for her.

"What is going on?" A dazed and sleepy avatar rubbed his head.

Zuko realized his chance had been foiled, but not fully. He still had a chance. He grabbed the sleepy water maiden and began to run off.

"Katara! I know thats you over there! This isn't funny." Toph yelled toward Zuko.

Zuko took off as fast as he could manage toward his ship. As soon as he got close, he sent a ball of fire into the air to alert his uncle that he was on his way. He heard the creeky ramp lay out for him. He ran aboard his ship as fast as he could manage and pulled the ramp up as quickly as he could with the girl on his shoulders. He quickly set her down and set the ship into sail mode.

"What's the hurry?" Iroh said in his usual joyus voice. "And why have you brough a girl aboard?" Iroh looked at him strangly.

"Toph heard me coming and alerted the camp. It was her or nothing." Zuko said aggitated.

"I see. Well, when she wakes up, perhaps she will wish for some tea." Uncle headed toward the cabins.

"Uncle! She is a prisoner, not an honored guest!" Zuko glared at his uncle.

"Prisoner or no, she should still feel at home!" His uncle only worsened his anger.

"Uhhggggg!" Zuko slapped his head in his hands.

He picked up the sleeping girl and began to carry her to the brigg.

"Just where do you think your taking her?" Iroh appeared behind Zuko without warning.

"The brigg, where prisoners belong. Where else?"

"Take her to the guest rooms, that's where a young lady belongs." Iroh directed sternly.

"But..."

"I will hear no more of this. Take her to the guest room while I get her some tea." Iroh scurried off happily.

Zuko banged his head against the wall. His uncle could be so _infuriating_ sometimes. He opened the door the the room and set her down on the bed. He knew that when she woke up that she would freak, so he locked the door. Before he continued down the hall, he looked on her one more time. Her hair fell down around her face and complemented her skin while her perfect hourglass figure breathed peacefully. Zuko shook his head.

_'Having a crush on the enemy, not a good idea. Besides, she's a water wench.' _

Zuko shook his head as he walked down the hall toward his room for a peacefull nap.


	2. Savin' me baby

AN; Hello again. Wow... 85 hits in 1 day. I feel honoured. Thats the most I've gotten... EVER. I must be a terrible author. lol. So anyways, have I ever desplayed my affection for reviewers? And reviews? Well, now you know! And if the chapter titles seem at all familiar, they are all song titles and lyrics. So yeah. Something special for you to know.

CHAPTER TWO...

Savin' me

Katara looked dazily up from her sleeping bag, expecting to see the sun rising and Aang happily running around freely as airbenders do. Instead of the sun, she saw fire insignia's everywhere. Above her bed, and around the room. And why was she in her swim suit?

_'Ug, I must have fallen asleep and gotten kidnapped... AGAIN. Does Zuko know the phrase 'give up'? I say we teach them to him! Does he know how hard it is to watch your back every second of everyday? I could swear he was a sociopath or whatever. HE HAS THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON!'_

But for some reason, she wasn't as mad as she pretended to be. Actually, she had rather looked forward to this moment (as much as she would deny it). Ever since he had kidnapped her and tied her to the pole, she had rather enjoyed his company. She tried to deny her feelings for him, telling herself that he was a selfish jerk, but the small side of her said that he could be tought to be respectable. (And personally, she would love to teach him anything) wink wink

Katara sighed and sat up on her bed. Well, at least she had gotten a nice room. She knew that any minute Zuko was going to pop in and begin quizzing her on the avatar and his where-abouts, so she decided to enjoy the peace and quiet while she could. She walked over to a large vanity and sat down and began to brush her long hair. She wasn't suprised when the door began to creek open. But instead of Zuko, Iroh walked in with a tray of tea.

"Care for some tea?" He smiled happily. Katara couldn't help laughing at his ear-splitting smile. He was always so happy and unfazed by everything around him, while his nephew was always so... serious.

"Sure! What kind do you have today?" Actually, any kind sounded nice, but just to start a conversation between the two.

"Green. Is that good? I have a few other kinds if you wanted another..."

"Oh no, green is perfect." Katara walked over to a small tea table in the middle of the room. Iroh set the tea down and poured a small cup for Katara. She blew on the tea and then took a sip.

"Won't Zuko be mad that your being kind to me? I mean he's always so..." Katara could finish that sentance in ssooo many ways. _'Mysterious, dark, sexy, romantic...'_

"Fire-and-brimstone like..." Katara waved away all of those thoughts that she so hated.

"His actions have no effect on me. If I am kind, he can do nothing of it. He's not always like that. He's a very sweet boy in person. He's just a little bent on honour at the moment." Iroh's cheerfullness made Katara more comfortable talking to him.

"I wish I could see that side of him." Katara realized what she had said. She hoped that Iroh wasn't paying full attention to her.

"You will soon. He's just a little... distracted right now. He has a very kind side to him. Just give him some time to get used to it. He's not to such a beautiful young lady on the ship." Iroh smiled happily and gathered the tea supplies. He waved to her and left. he noticed he did not lock the door. She was free to leave.

_'But I don't know where Aang and the gang are. I could get lost out there!' _ Katara knew it was just an excuse. She could leave and would if she had no feelings for Zuko. She would risk getting lost. But she did and she couldn't fight it. _'I'll stay for a while and then leave after a while... That way I can't yell at myself.'_

Katara looked around for something else to wear. She didn't want to stay in her swimsuit. All the dresser had was fire nation robish kimono thingies. _'I think I can stand my swimsuit a little longer.'_ She sat down on her bed, and began to play around with her hair. Just when she was on the brink of boredness, Zuko burst in.

"WHERE'S THE AVATAR?!"

"Someone's lollipop lit on fire." Katara said calmly.

"DO NOT GET SMART WITH ME WATER-WENCH!"

"Don't be jealous." Katara snickered to herself.

Zuko ran toward Katara and before she could move he pinned her against a wall. As much as he denied it, he rather enjoyed it. Katara looked away.

"Now, where's the Avatar?"

"How should I know? When you so kindly _kidnapped _me, which is getting _rather annoying, _ they move along. I always escape and find them. So, how do I know where they are?"

"You know where they're going. WHERE?" Zuko growled.

"HA! Your getting aggrivated. I love it!" Despite even though she seemed tough, she was extremely scared, but she knew that was her only defense. But Zuko too had his own little plan.

"So," He purred in her ear. "Looks like you and me are _alone _until then." Katara shivered.

"Not entirely. Your uncle is here with us." Katara managed to spit out.

"Actually, he's out right now." He moved closer. Katara began to lose her nerve.

"Look, I don't know where the Avatar is, OK?" She tried to push him off.

"Then you can stick here until he comes looking for his girlfriend." He laughed.

"I am SO NOT AANGS' _GIRLFRIEND_! AND _NEVER_ WILL BE!" She blasted her final hope.

"Doesn't change anything. Well, a few things..." He winked at her and left, locking her door on the way out. Katara sat down on her bed and tried to breathe. As much as she hated to admit it, that was the greatest moment of her life. She smiled as she spread out on the bed. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad afterall.

Zuko walked down the hall toward his room smiling the entire way. He liked this battle tactic. And it worked, which was saying something for the banished Price. He couldn't wait until his next confrontation with the water maiden. This was going to be an interesting few weeks.

Little did Zuko or Katara know, Iroh watched nearby with a little plan of his own to unite the elements.


	3. Push up on me

AN; Well, a chapter a day keeps writers block away!!! Thats my motto, lol. Plus it keeps the readers happy! BUT WHAT ABOUT MY HAPPINESS???? I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED REVIEWS. THERE WAS 270 VIEWERS, AND _4 __RE-_VIEWERS!! THANK YOU...

pureangel86

Patience Halliwell

ML7

For your gracious reviews. Well anyways, here you are!!!!

_Chapter 3..._

_Push up on me... _

Katara awoke to see a note on her door.

_Morning Katara!_

_I have gone off to see some 'Old friends' of mine in a different town. You and Zuko will meet me in Zhang Zhol_

_(Pronounced Zhang Zhu) in about a week or so. I am sure he will take wonderful care of you. There is tea in the kitchen if you wish for any. My nephew will get you anything you wish for. _

_Uncle Iroh_

_'I thoght I heard Zuko say something about his Uncle being out for the day...'_ Katara remembered how provocative Zuko was and how good at he was. Had he been with another girl before? The thought made Katara shiver. She wanted him all to herself with no interferences. Period. _'He knew just what to say to get me going. Almost like he was reading my mind. It seemed almost fake...' _ The though of him being insincere scared her. Did he really mean it? Would he have already forgotten everything? They didn't share anything special last night, but they could. Katara became nervous and tried not to think about it. In the meantime to keep herself distracted, she looked once again, for clothes.

She finally had to settle for one of the few robes that didn't have a fire nation insignia on it, but was red. It had a plain, tight black underdress that reached just above her thigh. The robe was a velvet red that tied at the waist and had full length sleeves that widened and fell gracefully down. The robe only covered a small portion of her stomach and her back, so the black dress was mostly the only thing covering. All in all, it screamed F.N.S. (Fire Nation Skank.) The only shoes were kitten heeled sandals. And everything fit perfectly. (Coincidence? I THINK NOT!!! Stalker Zuko! . 0.0 . ... #places clothes and runs#)

Katara felt no need to do her hair. She liked it down and the only reason she kept it down was so that it wouldn't get dirty as quickly. She checked to see if her door was locked and then pushed it open. She wandered into the hallway of the ship and looked around for any sign of life other than her own. After hearing nothing, she walked a few doors past hers and into the kitchen. Just as she expected, tea was brewing from not to long ago when Iroh left. Jasmine tea. Katara's favorite. She took the teapot off the burner and blew out the flame. She poured herself a glass and sat down at the table. She drank sip after sip until the tea was gone. She sat in silence for a few minutes, and then grew tired of the silence. Where was Zuko anyways?

"You know, it's actually a tradition for the _host _to pour the tea, and their guest to make their presence known." Katara looked behind her to see Zuko leaned up against the door frame.

"You know, it's actually a tradition for a guest to come on their own will." Katara poured herself more tea.

"You know, a prisoner should actually watched at all times and unable to leave their cell?"

"You must be a really bad warden. No handcuffs, no cell, have you ever kept a prisoner before Warden Zuko?" She slipped a bit of seductiveness into her tone.

"No, but I have some handcuffs and I wouldn't mind watching you at all." He made a move for the table and sat down. Katara avoided eye contact as he watched her carefully. Apparently he hadn't forgotten at all.

She got up from the table and put the tea utensils(sp?) away. After she made her way to the deck without as much as a glimpse at Zuko. She knew the rules. Give them too much and they get sick. Give them too little and they come back for more. She had to be a tease. It was the rule of attraction. She knew she had to be careful though. Starve them for too long and they get rough. Zuko was used to getting everthing he wants, and she wasn't giving him anything but samples and tastes, making things more complicated.

She made her way to the deck, knowing that Zuko followed right behind her. Land was a long ways away, just on the horizon. It was all covered in fog too. I guess Zuko trusted her that much to know she wouldn't leave. She had 100 access to water, but even then he could easily overpower her. She leaned against the rail toward the water. Zuko was right behind her. Literally. She could feel his chest against her back, his hand holding her waist. She turned around, facing him. His golden eyes pierced hers. He pinned her hands behind her back and whispered in her ear,

"So, what's your escape plan, prisoner?"

"Actually, I rather _enjoy _your company." She purred.

"Really, so your at my mercy." He laughed.

She half expected him to say something about Aang and his location. She prepared herself for the death of the mood.

"Yeah, I guess I am." She smiled mischeviously.

"Well, then I guess you have a life sentance." He leaned in awfully close. Katara thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he said,

"Court ajourned. Prisoner found guilt of all charges."

Looks like he knew the rules as well. Well two could play that game.

"And what are my charges, your honour?" Her lips graced his.

"I guess thats yet to be known." He smiled and (FINALLY) kissed her. Now she knew why he was a fire bender! He kissed her with such a passion, it was like being burned. How did he know that she hated it gentle? He kissed her rough. Just as she liked it. His fingers ran through her hair and sometimes he twisted it around his fingers, just like her heart.

Now it was a game to see who would pull away first. Who could go without air the longest. Finally Zuko pulled away. Smirking as he did so.

"I win." (HOW ORIGINAL AND CREATIVE!!)

"We'll see about that. That was only round one. Your dismissed." Zuko walked away, visibly smiling. He continued into his room and sat down. For a second, he just didn't care about the avatar or his honour. And it felt good. Maybe he should just, delay the interigation, a little longer.

Meanwhile, Katara walked to her room in shock. He was beating her at her own game! She was supposed to be the one who kept him wanting more. Not the other way around! Well, she would just have to step up her game a bit...

Iroh walked along the path, following the signs to Zhang Zhol, City of all elements. Hopefully Zuko and Katara had gotten a little bit more comfortable with eachother. That's the only way his plan would work. They each had until the end of the week. Maybe a little longer. But Iroh didn't worry. He knew it was foolproof. Even Azula couln't foil this plan. No one could. Something more powerful than even the firelord existed on that ship. Love. And if he could prove a water bender and a fire bender could love eachother, then so could all the elements. Beforee he got there, he was sure that he could prove such a love existed. Fire and water, Prince and Peasant. 


	4. But its better if we do

AN: Hmm... ok. I wrote a story, like, a year ago and updated it today... on anothers profile. My sisters. Wow, life sure can be strange.

_Chapter 4..._

_But it's better if we do..._

Katara woke up late into the night. She'd guessed it around 3. She was freezing, and wanted to go in search of another blanket. It was night of day 2 and day of day 3 on her escape, (or capture) with Zuko. She had fallen asleep in the F.N.S. outfit (reference to chapter 3). No wonder she was freezing! She wrapped the small red blanket around her and went over to the dresser and pulled on a sleeping robe. Once again, this just SCREAMED Zuko's doing. It was red, wrapped around the shoulders, and went to her thigh. At least it covered everything else.

She stepped out into the cold ship hallway, not suprised her door was unlocked. She tried as hard as possible not to make any noise against the cold, metal floors as she crept along the hallway. She opened every cabinet, door, and nookie of the place and couldn't find ANYTHING! Just as she about gave up hope, she looked in an open door, revealing a sleeping Prince Zuko and an abundance of blankets.

She opened the door a little, and almost had a seizure when it squealed. She rolled her eyes, but slid though the small crack of the frame. She tiptoed to the bed, but knew it wasn't the best idea to pull one off. She may be a water bender, but she was no houdini. She couldn't pull tablecloths of of a table without anything crashing to the floor. She looked around, but found it extremely difficult to see. Only a few small oil lamps were lit on the nightstands. Shivering, she began walking toward the door, about to give up. Unfortunately, her footing wasn't the greatest as she slipped over a red, silk blanket that hung over the bed.

"OOF!" She landed on all her hands, her feet intertwined with eachother. Quickly realizing the noise she had made, she looked around. She saw and heard nothing. "Whoo!" She wiped her forehead. She began to lift herself up when she heard a voice behind her.

"You know, if you need something you could just ask." Chucked the 'supposed to be sleeping' Prince. "Or if you want something." He added. It was dark in the room, but she could still see the seductive glare in his eye. He helped her up and looked at her. She blushed madly. _'Well at least everything in this room has a red glare, my cheeks are no exeption.' _

"Yeah, actually I was wondering if you had any spare blankets. It's freezing in that room." Realizing how sisterly she sounded, she quickly added, "Anything at all to keep me warm would be nice though." Apparently catching her drift, he sat on the bed.

"Your welcome to stay in here. They blankets stay in here though. As does everything else, if you get what I mean." He tilted his head. Now that she could see him, he had a NICE ass body. He had a 6/8 pack. Only one word described it. DAMN. Noticing her staring, he laughed. "You like what you see? Looking's for free, but just for you, so is touching." How was he so good at this? It drove her mad! Initiating mission; step up.

"Really,..." She walked toward him and sat down by him. She ran her finger down his chest. He smirked at her, knowing she couldn't resist it. Once she reached the bottom, she removed her hand. Now he was in HER hands. He looked at her longingly. She smirked at him as she got up and walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down, one knee up, the other down. He too walked over to his side of the bed and laid down. He turned to face her. She knew he was looking at her and she longed to face him, but she had to deprive him for now. After 15 seconds she finally turned her face to his and smiled at him.

'_You won't win this time.' _ He thought to himself. He beckoned her with his finger. Obeying, she scooted closer to him. He sat on his side and she on her back, giving him the advantage. He leaned closer to her, little by little. Eventually their lips finally met. 10 seconds, 15, 20, 25, 30. Time in seconds seemed like hours and their lips met. He could feel her gasping for air, but not pulling away. He could hold his breath abnormally long, therefor he knew he'd win. She finally pulled away, gasping.

"It gives a whole meaning to leaving you breathless, doesn't it." He couldn't spare the cocky remark. She only smiled. Shortly, she fell asleep. He stared at her. Slowly he came into realization, he was in lovc. It wasn't just a game to him anymore. He wasn't sure it ever was. He had always denied his feelings for her. He couldn't any longer. He always thought that he would hate being in love. Feeling that emotional and having that one person have that much control over him. He always feared it. But it was the most wonderful thing her had ever felt before. He didn't mind it being Katara either. He always thought that he'd be destined to marry Mai, and that there was nothing he could do about it. He knew she had a huge crush on him, even after his banishment. But he didn't care for her at all like he did Katara. He loved her and he hoped she loved him back. After a while, he too fell asleep, dreaming happily for once in his life.

Iroh entered a large room, filled with earth, fire, and water benders. As he walked to the front of the room, everyone fell silent.

We all came here for one reason... ZHANG ZHOL'S FAMOUS TEA!" Giggles and chuckles could be heard across the room. "Ok, two reasons. The fire lord Ozai must be stopped! The tyranny had lasted over a century now. It is getting old. Countless numbers of people have died in this war, and I won't stand for anymore. We have almost lost an element! Air! The only remaining airbender is the Avatar! He will be the delegate for Air. But I came here for one other reason. Proof, that Ozai will be defeated. How long has it been since two different elements fell in love?" No one spoke. "Thats right. No one knows. Until now. I have proof, that total opposites can love one another. Not only are they different elements, but polar classes. I give you, water and fire. Prince and peasant!" Noise erupted from around the room. Some clapped, others claimed he was lying.

"As if that isn't enough, they are enemies! Well not anymore. A fire prince and a water maiden have fallen in love. Not just any water and fire pupils either. The banished Prince Zuko and Avatars assistant Katara!" Gasps and other noise of disbelief echoed across the room. "And if you don't believe me, you will follow me to the port this coming friday and see for yourselves. You havc 2 days to be ready. And if you don't mind, buy some tea and bring it with you. Please?"


	5. Rain on me

AN: Hola all. The only thing I have to say is some _pendejo _STOLE ,YES STOLE, my idea and title for my story. I think. The search engine is down so I can't tell for sure, but check it out for me if you can. ANONYMOUS1350 is his name. I'm not sure, but I think so. Starting internet fights is really lame, so I just might turn him in. If it's for another catagory I can't yell at him for it, but if it's for Avatar, then I can. Thank you ML7 for all you do for me! By the way, this is the sweetest chapter by far.

Chapter 5... Rain on me

Katara awoke in a strange room, strangely warm. She sat up, listening to the soft sound of rain on the windows. She looked to her side to see a sleeping Zuko. She remembered the night before and smiled. Everything was so perfect. She never thought she would be in love with the fire nation prince, but some how it just turned out that way. She thought when she was captured that she would be in a cell, being fed through a hole in the door. She didn't think that anymore.

She quietly got out of bed. Zuko turned over in his sleep. She pulled the covers over him and left the room. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of tea. She found some matches and struck the stove (There was no button because the ship was made for _firebenders)_. She put the tea onto boil. She sat down for a few moments, and then it struck her that it was raining outside. It had been forever since it rained. She slowly walked to her old room and over to the dresser. She pulled out a three quarter length red jacket and a shirt and skirt. The jacket was the only cold weather item she had. The shirt reached just abover her belly button and the skirt was pretty short. She pulled the jacket closer to her as she walked outside.

It was raining softly as she exited hallway onto the ship. She looked up and let the rain softly graze her lips. The sky was a soft gray and the clouds were smoothly spread over the sky. She felt so happy right now. Like she had everything she wanted. She twirled in circles over the wooden floor of the deck. She fell down and laughed. She climbed back up and sighed. Somehow everthing worked out for her. Aang, Sokka, Toph, none of it mattered. All that mattered was her, the ship, and Zuko. She leaned over the deck to watch the calm sea as its waves crashed against the side of the boat, gently rocking it. A small grin played across her lips as she heard footsteps on the deck behind her.

"Morning." Zuko sleepily yawned, scratching his head. His hair was down, it went just past his chin. Well, it had to be pretty long to put up in that topknot. It looked better down in her opinion. She smiled as she turned to hug him.

"Someone's in a good mood today!" He laughed as he reached down to her.

"What's not to be in a good mood about?" She clung to him. "Are you going all emo on me, like Mai?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"Uhg!" He shivered. "Don't mention her. She creeps me out. Besides your much better than Mai." She'd admit she was happy to hear that. She knew she had quite the thing for him.

"Good to hear." She leaned up to kiss him. He played with her hair as they sat there in the rain together. Rain gently dropped on his forehead and danced across hers. Neither of them seemed to care. All their was to either of them was eachother. Time stopped turning, the ship stopped rocking, the war didn't matter. They sat there for what seemed like hours. Finally they pulled away.

"Tie." They both declaired. They walked hand in hand inside for tea. Katara took off her jacket when they reached the kitchen. Zuko studied her outfit.

"I like those clothes on you. I _really _like them." He smirked at her.

"Yeah, I wonder how they're all magically my size, exactly?" She eyed him. He only smiled at her. She brought the teapot to the table and poured the tea for each of them.

"So is it settled? Are you moving into my room?" He looked at her hopefully.

"Maybe, what do I get if I do?"

"A warmer place to sleep and a hotter roommate, literally." He joked about his firenation heritage. She just laughed and sipped her tea. "So, what do you want to do today anyway?" He asked her.

"I know! I want to train. The whole waterbending thing is great, but it's not getting me anywhere. I want to be able to do hand to hand combat." She looked at him with puppydog eyes.

"But..." He began but she put her finger to his lips.

"That wasn't a request. It was an order." She laughed at his obvious attemp to argue.

"Fine..."

After breakfast, they both made their way to the training room. Zuko pulled out training clothes out of a drawer. Just black pants with no shirt. (Pretty site!) He walked her over to a closet and opened it. In it was every kind of weapon you could imagine. Katara looked for a moment, before picking the quarterstaff.

"The quarterstaff?" He looked at her curiously. She nodded as he picked his own. They were both carved redwood. They had the symbol of fire on them. Katara didn't mind anymore. They both took their places on the mat. He showed her how to hold it. After a few petty duels, he showed her more advanced moves. She picked them up quickly. After a few hours of training, they finally had a real duel.

They both held their positions on the mat, facing eachother. They bowed to eachother and then went at it. He tried to hit him in the stomach with her staff but she ducked down and dodged it. She swung her staff at his knees making him stumble backward and fall. She stood up and tried to hit him when he was down, but he rolled backward and she missed. He stood up and lodged at her. She bearly missed it. She quickly ran behind him and kicked him in his knees. He fell backward and she strattled him.

"I win. Again." She laughed victoriously. He flipped her over and strattled her this time.

"Not anymore. I-" She reached up and kissed him. She slowly picked up her quarterstaff when he wasn't looking. She kicked him off and held the quarterstaff to his throat as she stepped on his chest.

"Ok, Ok, you win, this time anways." He laughed at her. They both exited the training room and headed to their room's for a shower. 


	6. Breakin Dishes

AN: YAY!! battle scene time!!! YAY! This story was going NOWHERE! Time FOR A BATTLESCENE!

Chapter 6

Breakin' Dishes

Katara felt the soap run down her back as she washed her hair. Her waist long hair was a pain in the ass with a capital P and A. After she was done, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her wet body.

"Done yet diva?" Zuko yelled through the door. She heard him snicker afterword.

"No, I'm going to sit in here for another hour and let my hair dry manually." Revenge. She heard him groan.

"Come on princess, I haven't all day." She stepped out of the bathing room and gave Zuko a dirty glare. He just winked as he stepped into the bathing room. She heard him turn on the shower and waited for it.

"HEY!! THERE'S NO HOT WATER LEFT!" She laughed as she heard him angrily cursing in the bathroom.

"Your a firebender! You'll manage!" She laughed as she walked away. She went to her old room and picked out some clothes. She picked out a red silk shirt that wrapped around her upper body and a skirt with see through strips that hung down over it (Think belly dancer thanks to Zuko). She waterbended the water out of her hair and sat down to brush it. She let the waist length curls hang down on their own without doing anything other than brushing occasional strands. She walked into Zuko's room and waited for him to get out of the shower. She knew it would be quickly, judging since there was no hot water left.

He stepped out five minutes later with his signiture scowl on his face. She only laughed.

"That was so CCCOOOOOLLLDDD!!!" He ran to his closet and pulled on pants and a coat. He glared at her as she snickered. "Thats funny to you? You little..." He ran at her and pinned her to the bed. She kept on laughing. Eventually he gave up and just looked at her. She sat up and smiled innocently at her. Her disarming smile made him forget why he was mad. They sat and kissed for a few minutes, until they heard a noise from down the hallway. They each looked at eachother and got up. They grabbed the forgotten quarterstaffs that had been left by the entrance to the room.

_'Please not Aang, please not Aang. PLEASE LET THEM NOT BE HERE TO GET ME. PLEASE SPIRITS!' _Katara was praying. She hoped that Aang had not found her yet. She hoped for the first time in her life that her friends had not seen the ship yet. Zuko placed himself against the wall and peeked around the corner into the kitchen. His eyes widened. Katara looked and saw why. Ten or some firesoldiers were looking around and destroying the kitchen. She was glad she had chose today to train with Zuko. She was still pumped. She wanted to kick some firenation ass. She winked at Zuko and walked in innocently before he could stop her.

"Can I help you find something? Or someone?" She asked cocking her head. She leaned against the doorframe seductively. The soldiers turned their attention to her.

"Who are you?" One of them asked her.

"That's not what I asked. I asked first. What are you here for?" Her voice grew more defient.

"We are here for the Avatar and his friends, and Prince Zuko. They are under arrest." One of them answered. She realized that they did not recognize her. She walked in and sat down. She bit into an apple.

"Sorry, their not here. You must have the wrong ship. It's just me and my boyfriend on this one. We rented it for the week." She put her feet on the table.

"But there are Fire Nation insignia's everywhere. It's either stolen or captured. Either way, you and your boyfriend are under arrest!" They all pulled out their weapons.

"Have it your way..." She pulled out her quarterstaff and whistled. Zuko burst in and hit one of them on the back of the head with his staff. She smiled as he ran to her side.

"Her boyfriend _IS_ Zuko! She lied to us!" Another said.

"Goody Goody two shoes is pointing out the obvious again. Besides, I never said he wasn't!" She laughed and Zuko chuckled. The soldier shook in anger and held a fireball in his hands. Katara rolled her eyes and waterbended the tea to dump on his hand. "Chill baby." She froze the tea as it poured on him. The ice hit him in the head and he got knocked out. She laughed as all the soldiers held their hands defensively toward her and Zuko.

"Waterbender! She's a water wench!" One of them said. She pretended to freak out.

"Really? What makes you think? Do the blue eyes give it away?" She said sarcastically. A few of the soldiers ran at her and Zuko and started trying to try and hit them with fire dodges. Zuko kicked one in the ribs and punched another in the throat. One of the soldiers tried to send a streak of fire his way. Zuko easily dodged it.

"Play with fire and your bound to get burned." He laughed. He sent a fireball toward the soldier that dare to target him. It hit him and sent him flying back. Katara turned on the water faucet and let the water flow freely. The hit many of the soldiers with her ice shards and continued to fight them off. After about two minutes, there was only two left. Katara swung her quarterstaff around and punted him in the chest. Zuko ducked a fireblast and went down on his knees. He tripped the soldier and knocked him out.

Once they disposed of the soldiers, they went back into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess that the firebenders had started. Eventually they ended up in kissing in the middle of all the rubble. They were 'going at it' when they heard a noise from the doorway.

"Um... Mai... I think you should see this..." Ty Lee stood in the doorway blushing. Mai walked in, her usual scowl on her face. When she saw the happy couple, her pupils dialated and her face went red.

"Never send soldiers to do a womans job." Mai's voice didn't betray her emotions, but her fighting did. She was furious. She ran at Katara full speed. Katara wasn't suprised. She simply pulled away and dodged her. She ran ahead of Mai and held out her foot. Mai tripped, crashing into a cabinet. She angrily cursed under her breath and got back on her feet. She prepared another set of shrukins to throw at Katara. Katara picked up her quarterstaff and began to strike Mai. Zuko casually sat back and watched the show, as did the ADHD Ty Lee.

"Hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned..." He said under his breath. Mai threw the poisonus darts toward Katara, only to have them be reflected back at her. She dodged them as they hit a pantry behind her. Mai resorted to hand to hand combat, she was too close to Katara to use the darts. She tried to hit her pressure point on her neck, but Katara ducked, making Mai almost trip. Mai tried to kick her, but missed. Katara realized that she wasn't expirienced in hand to hand combat, and she was so blinded by rage that she was probably seeing red (Not that it matters cause the whole ship is red...).

She could use this to her advantage.

She struck Mai in the side with her staff, knocking her sideways. She crashed to the floor in a huff. Katara walked closer to her opponent as she tried to claw her way away from Katara. She knew that she was defenceless against her.

"Ty Lee! Help me here!" She said as a last resort, but Ty Lee was held back by an amused Zuko. She just shrunk back, with no attempt to fight him. Finally, Katara kicked her, flipping her on her back. She put her foot on her shoulder.

"Don't play games with bitches who can play them better!" She kicked Mai hard in the side of her rib.

"Ah!" Mai clutched her side. Guilt suddenly struck Katara as she realized what she had done. She grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her up. She helped her walk to the table to sit down.

"Why.. ow!.. Are you helping me?" Katara waterbended some water and began to heal her. She knew Mai was her enemy, but she had been truly hurt when she saw her and Zuko. She _had_ liked him since they were little.

"Because, enemy or not, your hurt. And no one should hurt." She looked at and smiled sweetly. All Mai's anger evaporated from her eyes. She too smiled at Katara. She got up as soon as she was done healing her.

"Thank you, for what you did for me." She motioned Ty Lee to follow her they made their leave. As Ty Lee exited, Mai grabbed onto the doorframe, looked at Katara and smiled, and then left. Zuko walked to Katara and grabbed her hand.

"What was that about?" He asked her.

"She was hurt and-" She was cut off by his finger.

"I'm proud of you." The sat together in the room for a while.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Iroh had found his way to the Avatar, and was meeting with him about representing Air in the rebellion against the fire nation.

"We need you to represent the rebellion, the air element. We have every element but Air. Please Aang, we need you." He looked at Aang hopefully.

"I don't know. What about your crazy nephew? Won't he be mad?" Aang looked at him suspiciously.

"No, he doesn't know... yet." Iroh added as quietly as possible.

"Yet? Won't he freak?!" Aang's eyes widened.

"My nephew wants peace between the nations just as bad as you and I do. Please Aang. There are no Air nomads left to represent it. If we only have three of the four elements, it won't work." Iroh looked down, imagining the failure of his beloved plan.

"Ok, but your my protection from Zuko!" Aang said happily.

_'Actually, I think he'll need protection from you...' _He thought, thinking about what Aang would do when he saw Katara and Zuko. 


	7. Don't Speak

AN: Well, this story is truly going nowhere... I'm thinking of deleting it. But I don't know. It's up to you readers...

Chapter 7

Don't speak...

Azula sat on the earth kingdom throne, obviously unimpressed.

"You what? Repeat that last part for me..." She glared at Mai.

"They were too strong. We couldn't take them out..." Mai looked at the floor.

"You, Ty Lee, and ten soldiers, couldn't capture TWO WEAK BENDERS!?" Azula stood up, fire raging in her eyes. Mai kept her eyes on the floor and Ty Lee kept her mouth shut. She wasn't about to be the vouluntary subject of Azula's anger.

"They aren't weak!" _'Their stronger than you'll ever be!' _Mai thought defensively. "I mean, they weren't weak. Obviously if they overpowered Ty Lee, the soldiers and I." She wouldn't risk slipping what happened to Azula.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take them out myself." Azula began toward Mai.

"No!" Mai realized her sudden outburst. "I mean, maybe we could use them in a plan or something. Zuko must be good for something..." Mai prayed Azula didn't realize.

"Hmm... Perhaps your right. Good thinking Mai. I guess it's only natural of you to be protective of your childhood crush..." Azula looked at her. Mai blushed.

"Yeah, right." She mumbled.

"You say the water wench is with him?" Azula sat back down and crossed her legs.

"Yeah, but she didn't look like a prisoner." Mai thought of the two kissing. She blushed again. Azula looked at her suspiciously.

"Then what did she look like, Mai?"

"Like ..." Mai had to force the words out. "A lover." She looked at the ground defeated.

"So Zuko did have a little thing for the water girl? I always knew it." She sat and thought for a minute before thinking of a plan.

"Here's what were going to do..." Azula beconed them closer. Mai couldn't help but feel like she had betrayed Zuko and Katara. Zuko she could understand, but why did she care about Katara? Well, Katara did save her life, but that didn't mean anything. Or did it? That ment she owed Katara hers, and she had always repaid her honour.

Meanwhile with Zuko and Katara...

Zuko awoke early in the morning. They had to pick up uncle from Zhang Zhol today. He got up and looked out the window. He could see it in the horizon. He looked to the bed again to see a sleeping Katara. He smiled as he headed to the kitchen.

He put some tea onto boil and sat down. Soon after, Katara entered the room. She sat down by him.

"So we have to go pick up uncle at Zhang today." He told her.

"Really? Wow. Time flys." She laughed.

"It does doesn't it?" He pondered it for a minute. He thought of last nights attack from Mai and Ty Lee. Where was Azula? He hadn't noticed her missing before. Why did he just realize it now?

"Did you see Azula last night?" The question suprised Katara.

"No, why? Wait..." She realized.

"Yeah, my point exactly."

"Well, I heard that they infultrated the Earth Kingdom capital a few days ago and ever since they have been gandering along in the royal palace." Katara thought for a moment.

"Oh, of course she's off pretending to be fire queen in the Earth Kingdom..." He laughed at the thought of her in an Earth Kingdom uniform. She always seemed so prideful. Like she'd dress up in an Earth outfit. Well, it did give her access to the throne to win their fathers love... again. Over the past few days, he had realized something. Why would he want his cruel fathers love when he had Iroh's and Katara's love? Why would he want the love of someone who had given him a scar on purpose and had banished him from his own home? He didn't know why he had wanted it so bad before. He had been dazzled by the power of the throne he guessed. Well, true happiness didn't come from power. It came from love. Iroh had taught him that slowly over the years.

"Well who cares about Azula? Not me!" He felt a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Me neither." She laid her head in his lap.

Later they pulled into the docks of Zhang Zhol. They knew Iroh was probably off galavandering after some fancy tea, so they decided to go to town for a bit. Katara dressed herself in a Fire Nation Royalty robe (Just a fancy name for a long robe with graceful sleeves). Zuko dressed himself in a matching outfit and they exited the ship. Zuko made sure to grab their quarterstaffs. Just in case.

They each got stares from the opposite sex and each of them held on defensively to the other one. Zuko knew he got stares. Even with his scar, it made him sexier. Katara felt the same way. She knew that guys liked her. She saw the stares she got when Aang and her went into town. They all thought that Aang was her little brother and all tried hitting on her. When Aang exploded, they thought that he was brotherly protective of her. Well, that just made matters better for Katara and Zuko.

They walked to several shops and checked out clothes and all kinds of wares. They knew that they could find Iroh at a tea shop. This was the capital of famous tea anyways. Where else would he be?

Zuko bought Katara several outfits. The one's he liked anyways... (Can you imagine?). After a few hours, they made their way to the 'Copper Tea Kettle'. The famous tea store. And of course... Iroh was there. They approached him and waved hi.

"Hi Iroh!" Katara hugged him.

"Hey uncle!" Zuko just smiled. Iroh had a small gleam in his eye. Zuko looked at him warily.

"So, what have you been up to?" They began walking toward the ship.

"A lot of things. I learned how to brew a new style of tea!" He said happily.

"Is that all you did while you were gone?" Zuko asked suspiciously. He knew when his uncle was up to something.

"Well, no. I also saw a few old friends." Uncle laughed nervously.

"Just how many 'old friends' did you see?" Zuko looked at him with a victorious smile. But Iroh didn't give in just yet.

"I'll tell you all about it on the ship!" He replied innocently.

"Where is that hunk of metal anyways?" Iroh made a dramatic gesture refering to the weight of his bags. Katara stopped walking and her eyes widended.

"What is it?" Both Uncle and Zuko asked at the exact same time. She just pointed to the ship. Ty Lee waited outside while Azula and Mai walked inside the ship.

"Dammit not again!" Zuko slapped his hand to his forehead. "Isn't Mai even greatful?"

"Well, she is with Azula..." Katara sighed.

"What happened with Mai?" Uncle asked curiously.

"Katara fought her and wounded her pretty badly and then healed her and let her go." Zuko beamed at Katara.

"That was very wise of you Katara. She is like a fly in Azula's flytrap. She cannot help her actions." Uncle directed them to the nearest Inn. They arrived at the nicest place to stay and payed upfront. They made their way to their room and dropped all their stuff.

"Good thing we bought a bunch of new outfits. And you brought out quarterstaffs." Katara tried to be optomistic. Uncle nodded his head.

"Well, I want to hear about your visit with your friends." Zuko changed the subject.

Uncle smiled innocently. They all sat down and Iroh began what he knew was going to be one hell of a story.

"Well, I might as well get to the point. I actually met with a huge group of induviduals who are aiding me in a rebellion against the Firelord Ozai. And you and Katara are a huge part of it..." He said in one breath and smiled his earsplitting smile hoping they caught as little of that as possible.

"WHAT?!" Katara and Zuko shouted. _'Well what did I expect? "Oh OK! FUN YAY! We're the spawns of a rebellion against my daddy. YAY!!" '_Iroh thought to himself and chucked.

"What is so funny about this?" Zuko's eyes were still wide.

"And how do we play into this?" Katara seemed to have calmed herself down.

Uncle gathered all his wit and just spilled all.

"I knew that Zuko would bring back Katara instead of the avatar so I made up a plan. I knew that you and Zuko would fall in love, and that proves a lot, you are Fire and Water and a Prince and a Peasant. That is what the rebellion is based off of. If fire and water can love eachother, why can't all the elements? I know that the Fire lord will reject the peace petition, but instead of all the elements fighting seperate wars, why can't we all join together and fight one battle?" Iroh tried to break the news as gently as possible.

"I KNEW THERE WAS A REASON YOU DIDN'T ASK ABOUT ME AND KATARA GETTING ALONG!!" Zuko pointed his finger at him. Katara just blushed.

"Wait, all the elements? What about air? The only air bender is... Aang!" Katara began to panic. _'Please no Please no nonononononononononononononononno!'_ Uncle Iroh just nodded. Katara began to panic, inside and out.

"NO! Don't you realize what you've done?!" She got up and began to run away but Zuko grabbed her hand.

"Whats the big deal?" Even though he knew perfectly what the deal was. He knew Aang was in love with her. Just the way he looked at her gave it away. It made him insanely jealous.

"Aang is..."

"In love with her." Zuko finished.

"I am perfectly aware of this. But the Avatar _was_ told to let go of all his attachments in order to enter the avatar state." (He knows because the authoress says so!)

Katara calmed herself down and rested in Zuko's arms. She cried softly while Zuko stroked her hair. Iroh felt bad but what had to be done had to be done, and the war must be stopped at all costs.


	8. We've got a big mess on our hands

AN: So yeah, it's been a while… I know. Most of you have already forgotten this story. I read it a few minutes ago and I can see why. It is truly a dumb story line… I am offended at myself. Time to get a little more serious here. This is like a funny past time piece of shit… Excuse my temper. I am not in a good mood.

Chapter 8

We've got a big mess on our hands…

Katara spent most of the night thinking about the challenges ahead. What was she going to do when Aang saw her with Zuko? There was no way he was going to be completely fine with it. _'Oh, sure Katara! I am perfectly fine with you hooking up with the person who has tried to kill us multiple times and is a pompous prince who only cares for himself! Yeah, I am perfectly fine!' _Katara giggled at the thought. At least it lightened her mood a little.

Zuko was up thinking the same thing, but not for the same reasons. If anything, he wanted to get on the Avatar's good side and taking his girlfriend was NOT a good start. He almost felt bad. He could tell from how Aang fought when she was in trouble that he was indeed in love with her. He never thought that a twelve year old could even know what love is, let alone how babies are made… Also from the way he looked at her when she wasn't looking.

You could say that it kind of confused Zuko. How one small boy could have such immense feelings toward a girl. Feelings that he was willing to fight for. And knowing what the Avatar was capable of didn't make him feel any better. He pictured him going into the Avatar State when he found out. The thought didn't make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse.

Uncle, who was meditating, was thinking of the inevitable subject also. He was trying and (unsuccessfully) thinking of a solution. Deep in his heart, he knew that there was no trick or medicine that was going to make this easier. The Avatar's pain would be more than he had ever felt before emotionally. That boy was willing to swim oceans for Katara. There was no way he was giving her willingly. Especially not to his enemy.

Iroh began to grow tired. He wanted his nightly tea before he fell asleep. He quietly walked over to the others' room to see if they wanted any tea. He could hear Katara breathing steadily, signifying that she was asleep. Zuko had his eyes closed, but he wasn't asleep. His breathing was still quiet.

"Nephew, would you like any tea?"

No answer.

"You're not asleep, and your not fooling anyone either. And since I'm the only person, that's not saying much." Iroh chuckled.

Zuko sighed and rose from the bed. "Fine." He got up and followed Iroh to the Kitchen room. Iroh put on some tea to brew and sat down with his nephew.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?" Iroh tried to get Zuko to share his emotions even though he knew perfectly what was wrong.

"What are we going to do? Once the Avatar sees me with Katara, there's no way he'll be a part of the plan. He'll both fight me and go into the Avatar State and kill me or be heart broken… Or both!" Zuko buried his head in his hands.

"He had to have known that the moment would come eventually. He is too young for her. Love is like a lotus flower, an older flower will eventually outgrow its younger petals and go on to grow bigger ones. Leaving him heartbroken either way. It's better that she have someone she loves already waiting for her than to go off and find her petals in the world alone." Uncle readied the tea and poured it into two cups.

"But of all the people she could fall in love with, he won't accept me. I have tried to kill him on several occasions and kidnapped his friends and another long list of wrongs…" Zuko blew on his tea.

"It is the Avatars job to restore peace and balance. He will have to move past his earthly attachments if he is to be successful at his job. Even if it means that he is to give up the one he loves. He will have to want peace more than anything, including Katara, if he is to win this war. If he is to save thousands of lives, then he will understand. All in all, it comes down to Katara, or his chosen responsibility." Uncle sipped his tea. "I think you should be thinking more about her brother than the Avatar." Iroh chuckled.

"Dammit! I forgot all about him! AH!" Zuko grumbled. "I just can't win…"

Iroh giggled and finished off his tea. "Go to bed, young nephew. You have enough troubles. Sleep, and feel some peace." Iroh took the teacups to the sink and set them down. He patted his nephew on his shoulder. Zuko got up and hugged his Uncle and bade him goodnight.

Zuko tried to enter the bedroom as silently as possible so he didn't wake Katara. He crept to his side of the bed and pulled down the covers.

"You don't have to keep quiet. I'm not asleep." Katara said quietly. Zuko crawled into the bed.

"What are you still doing awake?" Zuko pulled his covers up over him.

"I should ask you the same thing." Katara's mood seemed to have worsened. They sat in an akward silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"You know, when we were in a small earthbender village, I visited a fortuneteller named Aunt Wu. She told me that I would have a great romance in my future and that I was going to marry a very powerful bender who held a high position. At first I didn't know whom she was talking about. Later that night, we saved the village from a volcanic eruption and my brother said a comment that caught my attention when Aang was holding off an overflow." Katara turned to face him.

"What did he say?" Zuko usually wasn't interested in fortunetellers, but if it had to do with whom Katara was going to marry, he wanted to know.

"He said 'Wow, sometimes I forget how powerful that kid is.' I remembered Aunt Wu's prediction, and I had a miniature break down. I thought I was doomed to marry Aang. Not that he isn't a nice kid, but I just don't like him like that… At all." She looked at him.

"Then what happened?" Zuko returned her stare.

"I heard Aunt Wu say that you have the power to shape your own destiny, and I grew determined to change that. I stayed further away from him, gave him large hints that I wasn't interested in him like that. But that kid is so determined, and I grew frustrated. Until, I saw you again…" She looked down. Even in the dark he could see that she was blushing.

"Yeah, I remember meeting the fortune teller when I had your necklace and hired that girl to find you so I could find the Avatar!" They joked about it like an old mishap.

"Yeah, when we caught up with Bato. When you finally found us, we weren't with Aang, but traveling back to where he was. You rode up on that animal and questioned us… And then I realized that you were just as powerful as Aang and you had a stronger will power. He just had more abilities because he was the Avatar. And it gave me hope… Maybe I didn't have to marry Aang." Katara smiled at him sheepishly.

"To tell you the truth, that's when I really started to notice you too. That woman kept claiming that since I was looking for a female, it was my girlfriend, and since that female was you, I couldn't help but think…" He admitted. "And when we fought at the Southern Oasis, it just grew stronger. So I tried to make you hate me by taunting you. But it grew stronger still, and whenever I saw you, it gave me that same hope. Maybe I wasn't bound to marry Mai." He beckoned her closer. "I was always following you guys everywhere, but not for my desire for the Avatar. I wouldn't have gotten very far if that was my only reason. I was so persistent… for you." She snuggled closer to him, obviously flattered. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

Just in that instant, they felt protected from anything. Sokka, the Avatar, even the Fire lord himself. Like the perfect balance of water and Fire giving and receiving. Ying and Yang. Together, they formed an energy that no other could produce, and would form a shield against any opposing numbers. Against anything and everything in their most crucial moments. Little did they know, they would need that protection. It was the only hope the world had.

Iroh looked in on them just in time to see this energy. He smiled and silently walked to his room. His plan was working perfectly. Now all he had to do is teach them how to use the energy and maybe the war could be won.


	9. A Perfect Skin

**AN: Wow, I take it back. **_**NOW **_**it's been a while. I think a year to be exact. I could be wrong… Personally I don't even remember the last time I updated. I suppose I've been rather busy. One can't blame me for trying to graduate, correct? Oh well, the night is young and I have not to do, so I might as well continue this odd little adventure for the eager eyes of my remaining faithful followers… If there are any remaining, the question stands boldly… I highly appreciate those of you who still read my little experiment, and those of you who are virgins to my work, I wish you well. Anyway, there is no real point to this chapter, just sort of a warm up to help me back into the writing gist. Hopefully, another chapter sooner than the last. **

Chapter 9: 'A Perfect Skin…'

Zuko stared at the ceiling, eyes bloodshot, a million diverse scenarios running through his mind at intense speed. His fists were clutching at the cotton bed sheets, and he could feel his heart pounding in his head, neck and chest. His breathing was uneven and heavy, and he often had to gasp for short bursts of air. Sweat dripped off in small glistening beads from his forehead, dampening the pillow beneath his head. He inhaled a deep breath of air, and exhaled slowly, in attempt to calm his nerve wrecked body.

He glanced at the exotic young woman next to him, as to make sure that his personal panic attack would not stir her from her peaceful rest. Her chest moved up and down in slow and sensual symmetrical rhythm, offering the hint that she was still in deep slumber. Zuko sighed a breath relief; he didn't wish for her to see him like this; a panic ridden mess.

Zuko shut his eyes and breathed deeply for several moments in calming meditation. He attempted to slow his mind and process his thoughts, and perhaps relax his body. He sorted through the thoughts one by one, paying more or less attention to each individual one. Each a different worry, each a different scenario of the Avatar seeing the bare truth for the first time… Each a very real, very dangerous possibility.

Zuko knew that Aang would _not_ be pleased when he saw Katara and himself together. In fact, he knew that would be an understatement. The Avatar would most likely be blindingly infuriated and enraged at the sight. The most powerful and influential being on earth enraged at him because he had stolen the "love of his life". This was NOT Zuko's idea of a good start to the peace offering.

He allowed his mind to wander into the world of solutions. An apology maybe, perhaps that would calm the volatile boys' dangerous emotional outrage once he saw the truth. Zuko switched the situation and put himself in the Avatars' shoes… An apology was _definitely _not going to help, at least not in Zuko's eyes. With his usual agenda, the apology could even be seen as adding insult to injury… a sarcastic remark.

Zuko came to realize that this situation wasn't exactly fair on either side. It was not fair to Aang for the simple fact that she was kidnapped and then all of the sudden when she finally returns, she is in love and all over with her kidnapper and supposed enemy. Stockholm syndrome? Or some dirty trick? The truth would be rather difficult, if at all possible, for him to accept for him.

It was not fair to Zuko because he could not, for lack of better words, choose who he fell in love with. Who knew it would be the enemy, the very person he spent most of his teenage years pursuing? It's not like he could control his raging instincts and hormones, which were indeed telling him that he wanted Katara with a burning and fiery passion.

Katara… He wondered how she was fairing. After all, it was her best friend and protector that she must face. Not to mention her overly protective brother. She was not lying there in a pathetic and sweating emotional wreck, in fact, she looked quite peaceful, and in his opinion she had the duped end of the stick here.

_'I wonder how she remains so calm and graceful at a time like this. So relaxed and peaceful…Yet just as beautiful and serene… Just look at me, I am a wreck…' _Zuko peeked a look over toward Katara's sleeping figure. He eyed her up and down; his heart beat matching her exact breathing movements in one peaceful and rhythmic song.

He felt his lips curl up in a slight smile as his eyes scanned her. He couldn't explain it; he just felt a great ball of emotion well in his stomach. Pride, insecurity, happiness… Love, All in one great big heap in the pit of his lower chest. He felt a need to laugh; dance, scream and hide all at once like a great big burst of energy. He bit his lip to contain the outburst, after all, it _was_ late and she would not be pleased if he awoke her. How would he explain that exactly?

He slowly forced himself back into reality and the surrounding elements. He raised his hand carefully and quietly and wiped his forehead and managed to control his breathing. He slowly lifted out of the bed and quietly maneuvered to the bathroom, silently clicking the door behind him. He walked over to the mirror and stared himself in the eye.

The blood-colored scar covering his right eye stuck out like the sun on a clear day. He moved his hand up to caress the rough, burnt scar tissue. The feel was so familiar, the familiar hatred he felt toward it everyday, the feel of the raw, dead skin. The feel of his very face… He had grown accustomed to these feelings, but they never quite seemed to disappear, they never got older…

He accepted the fact that there was little that he could do about the non-appealingly visible scar. It would most likely remain a part of him forever, and even if by some miracle of the spirits he found a way to make it vanish, it would always be a part of him, a part of his history… The mark of the banished prince. It would scar him forever, visible or not.

Zuko sighed, and shook the thoughts out of his mind. He turned the bamboo faucet and stuck his cupped palms under the nozzle to catch the crystal liquid in his awaiting hands. He stared at his reflection in the glistening stream, hoping in vain to see something other than a scarred face and a checkered history, but nothing stared him back but the cold hard and ugly face of truth and reality. Zuko blinked repeatedly obviously frustrated. He splashed the cold water on his face, and let the tingle penetrate his pores.

He reached around blindly for a towel and blotted his face dry, soon after discarding the towel carelessly onto the floor. He sighed heavily after one last glance in the mirror directly in front of him. He turned away after a loss of interest and a sudden wave of sleepiness finally came over him.

'_At least I'm calmer… Hopefully I can rest now. I'm going to need it…Who knows what the day holds for us tomorrow…'_ Zuko thought as he wandered wearily back to the bed where his sleeping lover lie. He carefully pulled back the cotton bed cover and crawled between the sheets gently so as to not wake Katara. He turned to face her and get a hold of a memory of her glistening tanned skin before he fell asleep. He ran his eyes over her one last time before drifting off, taking in every glance of her perfect skin, his eyes filled with lust and jealousy.

He was surprised when a pair of gleaming ocean blue eyes caught his fiery amber ones. She was awake.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered wearily.

"Not with you lying my side." He smirked slightly. A hurt look appeared on Katara's face. "It's a complement, love." He laughed slightly. She appeared relieved and smiled sweetly.

"Get some rest, who knows what'll happen tomorrow…" She leaned in and kissed him tenderly before laying her head down once more and closing her ocean colored eyes.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" He smirked slightly before falling into a decent sleep for the first time in several days.


End file.
